Ascend
by legi0nn
Summary: After the defeat of the Collectors, Shepard goes back home to her family; but the past never left her, it followed her to the death, and will follow her again; that might lead her and a certain Geth to the fight of their lives.
1. Arrival

Maybe it was some sort of kismet, or maybe it was just plain coincidence. At least that's what Logan Shepard thought as she continued to ponder. She stirred her drink, once, twice, and let her left cheek rest on the palm of her hand as her elbow was supported by the restaurant table she sat in front of. Someone cleared their throat, but she took no notice of it and kept wondering deeply.

She was so sure he had emotion. He had to have emotion; otherwise he wouldn't have those distracting metal ridges on the top of his head, but then again, he's a machine. Mechanisms don't have emotions, right?

Her ocean blue eyes traced the glass roof of the restaurant where space vehicles passed by in a blur. It was evening since the sky had a red hue to them, and she had never noticed such scenery before when she was running about during her spectre status that kept her reoccupied. None of that now though, since she was on vacation; having defeated the Collectors through the Omega 4 relay. She hated the task that was bestowed to her, but thinking back now she was glad that she gave the mission a chance or she would've never met such a sweet heart.

"Shepard!" Logan's thinking bubble popped and she was brought back to reality to stare at her colleague, Garrus Vakarian. The Turian saw her confused face and sighed with relief, withdrawing his hand from her hand that had stopped stirring her drink.

Logan smiled, "Sorry Garrus, I was just thinking back to our mission."

"I can see you've been doing that lately. Anything you'd like to share?" Garrus said, making himself comfortable in his seat.

"I'm fine, should we get going?" She stood and pulled a bill from her pocket and placed it on the table before she and the Turian stepped out of the restaurant and into Citadel plazas.

In a two-year span, a lot really had changed in the Citadel. The elevators were a bit confusing but it only took patience and memorizations, and the space cabs were fun to drive around. The new installments truly surprised Shepard, but what excited her most was her return home. After serving the military for eight years and saving the world's aft from the Reapers reign she can finally unload all her hard work off her shoulders and relax. She can imagine it, her in a nice warm bed instead of the Normandy's cabin; yes, that would be nice.

There was always a catch though. Sure, she can go back home, be with her family and friends, but the people who she really considers as friends and family would have to depart and move on with their lives. Especially Garrus, since she'd grown attached to the Turian she considered him the brother she never had, and yet he has a life and a future ahead of him; she won't stand in his way, after all he's been through.

"Shepard, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to talk about what happened between us aboard the Normandy." He was calm, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

Logan cleared her throat and wiped away an invisible dust from the blue blouse she was wearing.

"You had no way of knowing, Garrus, and we didn't move on with the relationship." Shepard explained, "It'll be fine."

"Trust me Garrus, don't throw your life away even if it's towards the hottest female Turian you'll ever see. If you enter my world, there's no turning back, but I'm not saying that I regret what I chose; I'm just… looking out for you, you know? You're like a brother to me, yeah." She smiled, and it warmed the Turian's heart.

"Shepard you never ceased to amaze me," He smiled, "Thank you, for everything."

The brunette just shook her head and laughed, "Come on soldier, let's go home."


	2. Storm

She was frightened. Frightened for him, and whatever had happened to him. The Normandy's crew departed and she had watched him safely scatter amongst her unforgettable crew. He took a shuttle, that would send him back to his people, and yet here he was, barely alive and hurting. What happened? What happened? She wanted to know, but only when he turned online will she know. God, may he go online.

_It hadn't taken long for Logan and Garrus to hail a cab, and put their belongings in the trunk. It was an hour ride home but it seemed to take forever, as if gravity was forcing them back towards the dangers of galactic space. The two chatted for a while, mentioning their crew and how the suicide missions were a success; Logan even admit that she was afraid none of them would make it alive, let alone a human like her._

_Eventually Shepard's home came to view and she couldn't have been more in awe. It had been so long since she's stepped into her residence. Her house was the only one in the neighborhood at the moment, and it towered amongst other buildings even at a far distance. She had insisted on a small home closer to other species' suburbs but her husband had convinced her to get a larger home. She didn't mind, save for the lack of space that needs to be filled in the mansion. She had two adopted children, Turians; Redd and Jake, who had both become interested in meeting Garrus, when Shepard told them of the Turian; although Jake was more interested in Vakarian's father and wished to go to Palaven. Jake was younger of the two, since she had left his care to her husband when the Turian was still a baby, and Redd had reached young adult hood and was now twenty-two as Max had stated._

_Max had messaged her earlier on her private terminal, and stated that he nearly choked when he heard of her arrival, but was happy nonetheless and Logan could picture the old Turian awaiting for her in the living room; reading the daily newspaper. What a bliss it is to be going home._

_The cab pulled in front of the house and the building's front door opened; Jake ran out calling out to his mommy. Logan paid the cab, and with tip. She turned to her little Turian and smiled, bending down to catch the young one in her arms._

"_Oof!" She said; laughing as her bun became loose from the gentle impact of her child jumping into her arms and laughing all the same, "My Jake has grown into a handsome young man, I've missed you." She embraced him again before pulling away and patting his head._

_Jake, stretching his baby-blue markings as he laughed and smiled, responded with a, "I missed you too mommy," And turned to his mother's suitcase to see if she's brought home any souvenirs. Shepard turned to Garrus who returned a smile and faced the next person to home out of the house._

_It was Redd, stumbling out the front door as Jake ran in carrying his mother's suitcase. He turned to Shepard, crimson markings ever so new, and he smiled, "Mom!"_

_He greeted her with a hug, and turned to Garrus, "You must be Garrus Vakarian, I've heard a lot about your father and you; it's an honor." He took the Turian's offering talon and shook it, "Thank you for keeping my mother safe."_

"_No problem, but I wouldn't say that." Garrus said, "It was Shepard who mostly did the ass-kicking since everyone else was hitting on me."_

_The woman chuckled, "Well, I think it was my turn to get some attention, come on; let's go inside, I don't want Max trying to get out the front door with his wheelchair."_

_Redd offered to take Garrus' luggage and headed inside as Logan and her colleague followed. The cab left, and the front door closed; Max groaned at the sight of his wife._

"_Awh dammit," He said, waving them off and hitting the arm rest of his wheelchair; "I was so close to the front door—Logan, that's Garrus Vakarian!"_

_Garrus gave a polite nod towards Shepard's husband, "It's an honor to meet you sir—"_

"_Call me Max! Haha, I knew your father… Zoilus," he chuckled, "He was a good man, strict, but good. Come in, come in; make yourself at home."_

"_Oh geez Max, you already forgot about me." Logan raised a brow and smiled from behind Garrus. The Turian agent moved to the side having not noticed he'd blocked his Commander's way._

"_Oh, I uh, hope I'm not intruding."_

"_Don't worry Garrus, it's all good." Logan stated, and took her husband's wheelchair handles and guided the Turians to the living room._

_Max could've gotten a better wheelchair, a high-tech one, but he insisted on using human wheelchairs and Logan had one made just for him, however, in case of any emergencies Max had a better, hovering model of the wheelchair stashed in his office._

_Garrus mandible's fluttered gently at the old Turian, and was curious as to how he had gotten his legs paralyzed. He wanted to ask about the tragic event, but thought best to leave the question alone for the moment; however Max Epsilon had caught his attention and looked back to his own legs. He laughed, confusing Logan._

"_I went limp during a lab accident back at… uh, a Citadel academy, hah! Slipped on spilt chemical; my colleagues there didn't bother cleaning and I had to take the fall, damn kids – I say it's better to be disabled since I don't have to stand; I can just roll around and hover, ya know? By the way, how is Vakarian doing?"_

"_He's doing fine, still walking with a cane, but I guess that's just how it is when you've reached a certain age." Garrus paused, hoping it wouldn't offend Mr. Epsilon. The couple didn't seem to mind and kept smiling, and for a forty-five year old Turian, Max had a cheery attitude. His father would never approve of such actions, but that's just his father; a strict, mean old Turian, yet deep down inside he was a good man – at least, that's what Garrus liked to think of his old man._

"_Whoa, cool! I'm blind, mommy!" It was Jake, handling Shepard's night-vision goggles. Logan excused herself and quickly went after her child. Laughter and various doors sliding open and shut erupted throughout the house._

_Max turned to Garrus with a sinister glare, and the vigilante felt himself sinking._

"_You stay away from my wife, Garrus Vakarian." He warned, and Garrus figured he was found out, what happened between him and Logan was out, but his fear was soon replaced by relief when the old Turian laughed his head off._

"_Gotcha' didn't I? You should've seen your face, son!" Max laughed some more, and Redd, who had been entering, rolled his eyes and smiled at his father's actions. He turned to Garrus, "Anything I can get you?"_

_Garrus blinked, "No, I'm fine, thanks."_

"_Dad?"_

"_No, no, I'm too busy laughing my butt off. " He breathed, and smiled, "Please, Garrus, take a seat."_

_A knock on the door surprised the three Turians in their conversation. They exchanged glances, having expected no one else but the return of Shepard and Garrus' visit. Garrus was first to react, slowly, leading the way to the front door and opening it slowly._

_Logan and Jake came into view after, and their laughing stopped when the sight of a certain Geth stood in front of Epsilon residence. Everyone stood frozen at the picture before them, and Logan wasn't sure what to react to; the fact that Legion was standing in front of her doorway, or the fact that he looked like Krogans used him as target practice. The Geth infiltrator constantly let his optic ridge's flutter, and turned slowly from one Turian to the next until he found his Commander._

"_Shepard-Commander…" He uttered hoarsely, his voice shaking compared to its normal, AI voice._

_What frightened Shepard the most was Legion's detached arm that had fallen to the floor, being supported by a lone remaining wire, and the fluids seeping out from the wound. Without another word, Legion pitched forward and fell over in an unmoving heap._

_Everything went downhill from then on._


	3. Alive

**Author's Note:** I just want to thank all for reviewing and for better picture of characters; Shepard is played by Jodie Foster, Anthony Hopkins as Max, and Sean Connery as… well, we'll find out soon enough.

* * *

_Jake was first to react, and hid behind his mother; frightened to the bone. Logan and Garrus hurried to the fallen Geth's side and checked for any more damage, finding gunshot wounds planted on the mechanism's back that continued to ooze fluid; even Legion's gaping hole was providing buckets of the substance._

_ "M-mom…" Redd stuttered. Shepard waved him off, "Not now, I'll explain later!"_

_ She turned back to the vigilante, "Help me carry him."_

_

* * *

_And here they were, where she was, waiting, hoping. She wanted to touch his hand, and whisper in his audio receptors that it'll be alright; that he'll make it. Max, having knowledge on building mechanisms had informed her that the Geth would be stable; although not for long and that Logan should find a suitable technician to handle the job. She asked for Garrus' help, but obviously, he had little knowledge of the Geth anatomy and so did Max. Then, she thought of Tali, and it released an aching pain her heart. Tali knew how to fix the Geth, she was the only one who knew, and she let her die.

Everyone, but Tali had survived through the Omega 4 relay; she was hit by a plasma shot to the face when the crew tried to close sliding doors.

* * *

'_It's stuck!' Tali called, fiddling with the remaining controls as Shepard and the crew burst through the door._

'_Hold your positions; make sure they don't get through those doors!' Logan yelled, and formed a line with the rest of the team; shooting with loaded guns and holding stance as long as they could._

_Shepard would constantly look over Tali, and she could feel the technician sweating under her helmet; trying to save them all. Finally, luck gave them another chance and the doors started to close; everyone backed away and helped pushed including Tali. Miranda stumbled back, having been shot, and Shepard came to her aid. The Loyalist was alive and well, the plasma shot leaving but a scratch._

'_Nngh!' The brunette spun to see Tali take a hit, the Quarian twirling to a one-eighty before hitting the floor; face first._

'_Tali!' Shepard cried, and ran to the Quarian's aid, turning her over. It was too late._

'_I'm sorry, Shepard.' Miranda said, moving closer to lay a gentle hand on her commander's shoulder. Logan didn't approve, and slapped the Loyalist's hand away. She faced the others, and turned to Mordin; 'Tell me she's not dead, tell me she's still alive!'_

'_I…' The Salarian doctor began, nodded and walked over; examining their fallen comrade's state. Seconds passed, and it seemed to take forever, until the doctor shook his head and stood up; 'Vital signs shows no signs of life. Have checked everything. Scanned. Re-scanned. Kept checking; trying to find… at least something…' He shook his head, 'Did everything there is. I am… sorry, Shepard.'_

_Logan stood from her spot, and turned to the others, staring at each of her crew. She barely knew anyone in her new team except for Garrus and Tali, so why did it have to be Tali? Couldn't it have just been – no; why did anyone have to die at all? She turned to Garrus, who looked more depressed than the others; she understood. Tali had been the closest they had to each other as a friend._

_The team walked in silence, pondering who would be the next to go._

_

* * *

_"Logan?" The brunette turned to her husband, rising from her seat and walking over; fiddling with her fingers.

"Garrus told me, that this Geth… his name is Legion. He saved you from Husks, as Garrus mentioned." Max said. Shepard nodded, "Yes. Please Max, if you're thinking of giving him away to the Council…"

"No, nothing of the sort," Her husband smiled, "We'll take care of him; at least, I will. He doesn't have much time, we must find a proper technician for him before he goes offline; Shepard, go with Garrus."

"No, Garrus can stay; in case Legion wakes up, I'm not sure how he'll react to strangers." Logan said, scratching her untied hair, "Garrus can stay here with you while I take Redd. I'll tuck Jake into bed before I leave."

Max nodded, and Shepard headed for the door. She took one last glance at her husband, before the two returned each other a smile, and Logan disappeared down the hall.

* * *

He felt uncomfortable, walking around the Citadel at midnight even though there were still aliens walking about as if it was broad daylight. His mother insisted he came since he could assist her in a mission. Mission his aft, it was midnight! But then again, the Geth that lay in their house's medical bay was important to his mother; he was a colleague, a strange one, but a friend to his mom nonetheless.

"So, what happened to the last two years I was gone?" He heard his mother ask.

Redd shrugged, "I knew you were alive, if anyone can survive a Reaper attack; it's you mom." He smiled, "But we almost believed the Alliance. Almost. I'm just glad you're home."

Just then, to the corner of their eyes; Logan and Redd saw two men following them, or _had_ been following them since the last couple of minutes they arrived at the Citadel plazas. They were Turians, they were definitely not C-Sec, and definitely not from around their neighborhood.

"See the two Turians?" Logan whispered to her son, and Redd responded with a nod, "Yeah, they've been following us."

The woman quickened her pace, "Get ready to run, we can lose them at the crowd ahead." She nodded towards the species that crowded the gaming store. Her son acknowledged and followed suit, quickly.

When they reached the crowd, a quick walk turned into a jog; that turned into a sprint that had Shepard and Redd pushing aliens out of the way. If they could, they would apologize, but they haven't time for that. Some aliens were confused, maybe even mad, and they could hear their blurbs and cusses behind them.

"Stop, stop, wait!" One of the Turian that had been following them said, reaching out and trying to sprint faster, but the heavy uniform armor kept him from doing so. The other one was still in pursuit, trying to get to them as well; he was blocked by a slow Hanar passing by.

"Hurry, take a transport vehicle." Shepard pointed ahead.

Suddenly, someone appeared, out of the shadows and into the light; meeting them face to face. Shepard's eyes turned wide, as if she's seen a ghost. Redd's mandibles fluttered, looking to his mother, the Turians and back to the mystery person; or, not so mystery.

"Mom, it's…"

Logan cut him off, "… I thought you were dead."

* * *

A finger twitched, one two, and his optic flickered on. Everything was still a blur but he could recognize a figure, slowly fading into better shape; Garrus. He turned to the other Turian. It was Shepard's husband; Max Epsilon – was he in Shepard residence? Yes. He let one of his eye ridges arise slowly, catching both Turian's attention.

"Legion," Garrus loomed over him, "What happened—"

"She… is alive," He choked, clutching the Turian's arm with his free hand;

"Tali'Zorah… lives."


	4. Awakening

**Author's Notes:** I apologize for the long delay; the Olympic torch was passed onto my hometown, Richmond, yesterday and I just had to see it! Again, I apologize, I'm very sorry, but maybe this chapter will serve as an apology. Also, thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

"…_ I thought you were dead_."

"So did I," It was Tali. _The_ Tali'Zorah. Shepard examined the undead Quarian suspiciously; before turning towards the two Turians who had been chasing them, and were now gone. She turned back to Tali, "Did you know the two Turians that was chasing my son and I?"

"Yes, I asked them to help me find you; and since I did, they left. They're from C-Sec, training newcomers," said the engineer. She shrugged, "I'm guessing you'd like to talk about this somewhere more quiet and private. Also, I get the feeling you don't trust me."

"No, I don't." Shepard responded, "Tell me what you told the Rayya when you were returning to the Flotilla, only the real Tali would know that."

"Alright, fair enough," The Quarian said; "'After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I began.'"

Awkward silence followed over the trio. Redd constantly looked to his mother and back towards Tali again. When he was about to make a statement, Shepard spoke up, "I've missed you, Tali." She went over and embraced her lost friend. The technician returned the hug, and the two broke away.

"Let's go, we should talk this over at the house. By the way, Tali," she gestured to her son, "This is my son, Redd."

Tali hesitated, still having the trouble of trusting Turians since the long ago Genophage event. She took Redd's offering hand and shook it gently, "It is very nice to meet you, Redd."

"An honor Ms. Tali," Redd smiled.

* * *

"No, no, don't let him get up!" Max exclaimed, rolling his wheelchair over and pinning Legion's free arm back onto the medical bed.

The mechanism whined, trying to free his arm and turned his flashlight head towards the bewildered vigilante. Garrus looked at him sadly, "We lost Tali at the Collector's base; don't you remember?"

He was wrong. Garrus Vakarian was wrong, and he knew it. Where was Shepard, she would listen; she always did.

"Stay down, boy! It'll be alright." The old Turian pulled on his arm gently, setting him back down.

"Shepard-Commander!" He cried; he needed to tell her. Garrus was over him again, pushing him down and holding him there.

"Shepard's gone to fetch someone who can fix you up, just sit tight, Legion."

This wasn't acceptable, and he didn't have enough time. He needed to see Shepard now; and knowing she'd left, she was probably in danger. Hopefully, Tali'Zorah had caught up with him and was in the Citadel; she would sure spot Logan.

What was he going to tell the Commander again, anyway? Collectors. Reapers—no, Protheans—he couldn't think straight! His data banks must be really damaged, and he was using up all his energy; that is not good. He gave in to the Turians and lay back down, waiting, pondering when Shepard will be back; and hopefully, with Tali.

A few minutes passed and Max had went back to checking his vital signs, fixing whatever he could to keep Legion from malfunctioning, while Garrus watched the screen that monitored his energy bars. Legion kept quiet, knowing he would be alright as long as he lied down. He tried making mind-maps, but failed.

It would be a while since Shepard will be back; and he might as well get some recharge.

* * *

_There was smoke as the far eye could see, and fire in various parts of the shuttle's components. A spark emitted from a few controls, and Geth Infiltrator, Legion emerged from under the counter of buttons he fell into. He pushed away the already broken space chair in front of him and raised his ridges at the sight before him._

_Two familiar shapes dashed past the shadows before him and disappeared towards the cargo hold – Tali'Zorah! He had been planning on bringing the Quarian back homeworld where she can be buried peacefully, but an explosion from the outside a few moments earlier had interrupted the ship's course and left the shuttle hovering in space._

_Legion reached for his sniper, and it was nowhere to be found. He looked around for the weapon, and found it a couple of paces away. Pushing more debris out of the way, he stood and clicked at the sparkling controls. He quickly edged away from them in case they happen to explode. He picked up the sniper, and checked it to be fully loaded before cautiously walking towards the smoke. Something fluttered within the cargo hold, and he paused, and continued to inch closer when all was thought to be clear._

_A Collector emerged and Legion froze as it stomped by; it apparently hadn't seen him because of its gargantuan head. He moved quickly towards the cargo hold as the Collector disappeared in another hallway of the shuttle. He reached the room, and stood in the shadows where in hopes the Collector inside wouldn't see him. The door slid open, and the insect-like alien hadn't budged from its attention towards Tali'Zorah's coffin. He tilted his head, and raised his gun slowly; only to stumble forward and into a crate of boxes from a burning shot of a plasma gun from his behind. Both he and the Collector turned their attention towards each other, and Legion caught the Collector that had disappeared down the hall coming back, raising its gun for another shot. He beat it with a sniper shot and it plopped to the ground; dead. Legion ducked out of the way of a plasma shot from the remaining Collector in the room, and dove for the alien, tackling it to the ground. They struggled with each other, wrestling the other being to whoever can get his weaponry first that they both had dropped._

_The Collector, being the taller alien had the upper hand and grabbed the Geth Infiltrator by the collar and hurled Legion into the Quarian's coffin. Legion fell with Tali's box, and the Quarian fell out; he swore he saw a hand twitch from the Quarian before the Collector grabbed him, and hurled him into a stack of crates._

_The Collector held him there, and he struggled, making small audible clicks as the Prothean began to strangle him._

"_Critical Error, error!" He cried, and the Collector narrowed its optics into slits. It dropped him, and stepped on his sniping hand; having been already shot at the same arm and the bullet had burned right through; Legion gave out a mechanical cry as his arm was ripped out of its socket, and fluids started seeping out from his fatal wound._

_A sniper shot, and the Collector plopped down dead; startling him for a moment. Its hand twitched before its optics faded into nothing but black holes. He looked up to see Tali running to his aid._

"_Tali'Zorah, you are alive."_

_She shook her head, putting the gun down, "Whatever, are you hurt? Of course you are—where were you taking me?!"_

"_We are going back to our home world; Veil, and have decided to bring you and burry you there peacefully." He responded; his voice not as mechanic as it was before. He looked at his arm, "Error. Error. Saving files, going offline."_

_Tali, who had been staring, spoke up, "Wait, wait! I need you to find Shepard, and I'll fix you then when I catch up; for now, I'll take care of the Collectors."_

_The mechanism raised a brow, optics shifting from side to side, "Scanning. We cannot detect any Collector activity from above the ship, our systems have failed; said destination, Tali'Zorah?"_

_She helped him up, trying not to stare at his dangling arm; "Citadel, the Citadel. Do you have a small transport vehicle that will take you there?"_

"_Yes, it is right over there." He pointed at another door across the room, "Tali'Zorah it is best if you are to come with us; it is much safer for all of us."_

"_No," The Quarian shook her head, "Legion, I am counting on you, perhaps just this once, to find Shepard and I will contact the rest of the crew; to make sure they're safe."_

"_Specify."_

_Tali sighed; she didn't like talking with Legion since he always needed a straight answer. She spoke, "I heard him, the Collector that I killed, he was talking about something; that the Collectors have returned—Legion, I'm counting on you to get the news to Shepard, now hurry! I'll handle the rest."_

"_Specify."_

"_What?"_

"_You are alive, but we have witnessed your death back at the Collector base."_

"_Later Legion, later! Now go!"_

_And without arguing, he followed the Quarian's orders._


End file.
